A control device for the electrical power supply for a semiconductor light source comprises, as is known to the person skilled in the art, a printed circuit board comprising at least one electronic component for controlling the electrical power supply. The printed circuit board is housed in a housing closed by a protective cap and said printed circuit board rests on said housing.
In order to effect a grounding of the printed circuit board, namely a connection of the printed circuit board to a ground plane, it is known practice to use a crimping pin or a screw. This crimping pin or this screw is respectively crimped or screwed at the centre of the printed circuit board and passes through said printed circuit board to the ground plane. One drawback with this prior art is that the printed circuit board can break under the combined effect of stresses originating from the crimping pin or screw, and from the housing, especially in the case where the housing is produced in a hard material (harder than aluminium for example).
In this context, the present invention aims to propose a solution that differs from the prior art, to effect a grounding compatible with a wider range of hardnesses of the housing material.